


love me harder

by modest_amaro (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Zayn, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rimming, Top Louis, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/modest_amaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jeżeli robimy coś cały czas, a potem tracimy kontrolę nad tym i ta czynność staje się priorytetem, nazywamy to uzależnieniem. Ty mnie uzależniasz. Nawet gorzej niż zioła, które razem palimy. Niszczymy się, by potem odbudować się razem. Na tym polega miłość."<br/>Albo krócej: Louis kocha Zayna. Zayn pragnie Louisa</p>
            </blockquote>





	love me harder

**Author's Note:**

> / inspiracja - Ariana Grande feat. The Weeknd - "Love Me Harder" /  
> Mój pierwszy Zouis. Można kamieniować. Seks zjebałam jak zwykle, ale to wy czytacie.  
> Dla [Martyny](http://fullmoon-love.tumblr.com), za przeczytanie tego czegoś. Boję się o twój przesiąknięty miłością do Harry'ego mózg.  
> Dla [Darii](http://lorrns.tumblr.com/), za przeczytanie "surówki" i ocenieniu. Wszystko poprawione.  
> Dla [Ronnie](http://ronnietheunicorn.tumblr.com/), za naprawde trafne tweety o moich wypocinach. Preach.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://nitrogeniam.tumblr.com/post/111667207352/love-me-harder)

Siedzę w moim biurze. Patrzę się w otwarte okno z Photoshopem w moim laptopie. Odrywam wzrok od ekranu i spoglądam w krajobraz ulicy za oknem. Nie potrafię nic wymyślić. Mój wzrok ląduje ponownie na nieukończonym projekcie. Kreski przypominające projekt apartamentowca w LA, nakreślone w programie nagle się rozmazują. Do moich myśli wkraczasz ty, Zaynie Maliku. Rządzisz mną nawet, jeśli nie masz świadomości tego, że to robisz. Jesteś tak pociągający. Gdybyś tu teraz był, już dawno posuwałbym cię na tym cholernym biurku. Już dawno szeptałbyś cichutko moje imię. Spoglądałbyś swoimi karmelowymi oczami wprost w moje, niebieskie i samym spojrzeniem byś błagał o więcej. Nie wierzę, że od kilku lat mogę z dumą nazywać cię miłością mojego życia. Za niedługo bierzemy ślub. Nie mogę doczekać się momentu, kiedy obok mojego nazwiska pojawi się twoje, a obok twojego nazwiska moje. Zayn Malik-Tomlinson i Louis Tomlinson-Malik. Brzmi idealnie, nieprawdaż? Za kilka lat wychowamy nasze dziecko. Kto wie, czy to będzie córka, czy syn. Chciałbym się z Tobą zestarzeć. Ale nagle, kiedy nasza bajka trwała, pojawiła się ona. Perrie Edwards. Blondynka mieszkająca w domu naprzeciwko naszego. Momentalnie przez moją głowę przelatuje najgorszy moment mojego żywota. Moment, kiedy wszedłem do naszej sypialni, a stamtąd dobiegały jej krzyki. Moment, kiedy otwarłem drzwi i ujrzałem Ciebie poruszającego się w niej. Nie mogłem na to patrzeć. Omal nie zerwałem naszych zaręczyn. Kocham Cię, ale nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę. Dlaczego miłość musi się łączyć z nienawiścią? Kto wymyślił miłość? Dlaczego ona uzależnia gorzej niż marihuana? Dlaczego musi być taka trudna? W dzisiejszych czasach trudno o tolerancję. Sławny brytyjski architekt, Louis Tomlinson pokochał mężczyznę. W dodatku, bezdomnego wyrzuconego z domu z powodu orientacji seksualnej. Można to śmiało nazwać miłością od pierwszego wejrzenia. Tak właśnie było. Leniwie sięgam palcami do touchpada i rysuję dalej. Wypełniam puste przestrzenie tak, jak ty wypełniasz mnie kazdego dnia. Sięgam po kubek i upijam łyk znajdującej się tam kawy. Po jakimś czasie udaje mi się ukończyć projekt. Wstawiam ostatnie poprawki do projektu. Duży budynek o wielkości połowy Empire State Building. Dlaczego porównuję swój projekt do jednego z bardziej znanych wieżowców w nowym Jorku? Wystarczy tylko jeden powód. Dwa lata temu, w Sylwestra, na tym cholernym Times Square, zapytałeś mnie, czy zostanę twoim mężem. Odpowiedź była oczywista. Trzy litery, a oznaczają gotowość do wspólnego życia, dopóki nie przeminiemy niczym pstryk migawki aparatu. Wybija 18. Zamykam MacBooka i szybko chowam sprzęt do torby. Wygląda idealnie, kiedy obkleiłeś go naklejkami z komiksów Marvela oraz postaciami z seriali. Teen Wolf, Doctor Who i Sherlock. Czasami nie mogę znieść tego, ze podkochujesz się w aktorach. Większość z nich znalazło swoje drugie połówki i nie zapowiada się na to, że Benedict Cumberbatch będzie kiedykolwiek twój. Ubieram kurtkę na siebie i pospiesznie opuszczam biuro. Wchodzę do windy. Naciskam guzik dający impuls maszynie, żeby zjechała na poziom -1. Na nieszczęście boskie wchodzi też ten cholerny Irlandczyk, Niall Horan. Uroczy mężczyzna z duszą dziecka. Nie chcę wysłuchiwać jego monologów na temat ilości panienek zaliczonych przez niego w jedną noc. Dziwi mnie, że nie mówi o kolejnych wyprawach do klubów. Mówi, że chyba znalazł tą jedyną. Melissa, Australijka, w jego wieku. Pokazuje mi jej zdjęcie. Jest cholernie urocza. Wspomina coś o wspólnej przyszłości z nią. Życzę ci powodzenia, blondasku. Winda się zatrzymuje. Niall wychodzi. Zostaję sam w windzie. Znowu myślę o Tobie. Gdybyś tylko tu był, zatrzymałbym windę, przycisnąłbym cię do ściany i zacząłbym cię całować. Przez ciebie byłem blisko orgazmu w windzie. Cholera. Na szczęście winda zatrzymuje się tam, gdzie chciałem. Wychodzę z niej i udaję się do garaży. Docieram do swojego samochodu. Otwieram drzwi ferrari, a tu coś wibruje mi w kieszeni. SMS od osoby podpisanej jako “ten jedyny ♥”. Uśmiecham się. Naciskam na ekranie powiadomienie, żeby wyświetlić wiadomość. “Chyba zostajemy w domu xxx”. Piszesz dalej: "chciałem zabrać cię do restauracji,ale nie zdązyłem z rezerwacją. przepraszam x". W sumie, czemu nie mógłbym zorganizować randki w domu? Odpisuję: "w domu tez mozna się świetnie bawić :)"  Wsiadam do auta i zamykam za sobą drzwi. Zapinam pasy i po chwili wkładam klucz do stacyjki. Silnik charakterystycznie mruczy. Ruszam do domu. Nie wiem co zastanę. Może pusty dom? Może ciebie, nagiego, oczekującego mojego dotyku i mojego penisa w swoim tyłku? Może inną kobietę? Boję się, że popełnisz ten sam błąd, co wtedy. Chcę i ty pewnie też chcesz, żeby nigdy tego nie powtórzyć. Wycofuję się, by potem nawrócić i wyjechać z parkingu. Po wyjeździe kieruję się na najbliższą ulicę. Droga do domu zawsze jest taka sama. Czasem okupiona utknięciem w wielkim korku. O dziwo, na drodze jest pusto. Czerwone, żółte i zielone. Światła przemierzone. W radiu leci nasza piosenka. “Love Me Harder” Ariany Grande. To niesamowite jak jedna piosenka może idealnie opisać nasz związek. Jadę dalej. Kierunek jest tylko jeden: nasz dom. Coś w moich spodniach chciało się uwolnić. Tylko nie to. Znowu muszę zmagać się z erekcją w spodniach. Znowu wkraczasz do krainy moich fantazji. Omal nie potrącam pieszego na przejściu. Tak kończy się myślenie o Tobie. Jeżeli robimy coś cały czas, a potem tracimy kontrolę nad tym i ta czynność staje się priorytetem, nazywamy to uzależnieniem. Ty mnie uzależniasz. Nawet gorzej niż zioła, które razem palimy. Niszczymy się, by potem odbudować się razem. Na tym polega miłość. Zostaję zatrzymany przez policjanta. Ze stoickim spokojem przyjmuję mandat za zbyt szybkie prowadzenie pojazdu. To wszystko przez Ciebie, Zayn. Jeszcze tylko kilka metrów do domu. Nie mogę się doczekać naszego spotkania. Tam, w zaciszu naszych czterech ścian wypełnionych każdym słowem, jakie wypowiedzieliśmy do siebie, każdym jękiem jako pamiątka każdej wspólnej nocy. Docieram na miejsce. Zwykły, niczym nie wyróżniający się dom na obrzeżach Londynu. Podjeżdżam na wybieg przeznaczony dla mojego samochodu. Jednym ruchem kluczyka wyłączam auto. Otwieram drzwi i opuszczam auto. Kilka kroków i już jestem pod naszymi drzwiami. Wita mnie nasza kotka. Crunchy leniwie łasi się do moich nóg. Biorę ją na ramiona i pukam do drzwi. U progu ukazujesz mi się Ty. Ty w swojej najpiękniejszej postaci. Z lekko wilgotnymi włosami oraz cienkim ręcznikiem okalającym twoje biodra. Zamykam za nami drzwi. Wypuszczam kotkę z moich objęć. Owijam ramiona wokół twojej talii. Przejeżdżam opuszkami moich palców po twoich plecach. “Myślałem, że kończysz później” mówisz. To były twoje ostatnie słowa. Ręcznik spada na podłogę. Teraz stoisz przede mną tylko w stroju Adama. Wyglądasz tak idealnie, Zaynie. Niczym Bóg, który dopiero co zstąpił na ziemię. Szkarłat wkracza na twoje ciało. Rumienisz się. Wyglądasz na onieśmielonego swoją nagością. Spokojnie, jesteśmy w naszym i tylko naszym domu. Nie musisz się wstydzić przede mną. Wiem, że przed oczami masz swojego ojca, gwałcącego cię, ponieważ nie mógł pogodzić się z tym, że kochasz inaczej. Wiem to. Zawsze wtedy twoje oczy błyszczą bardziej, jakby zapora w twojej głowie pękała i przeciekała wodą. Tego dnia, kiedy zapukałeś do drzwi mojego biura, pomyślałem, ze zasługujesz na lepsze zycie niz miałeś do tej pory. I wtedy zakochałem się w Tobie. Wszystko zaczynaliśmy i robiliśmy od nowa. Kazdy pocałunek, kazde czułe słowo, kazda kłótnia, kazde zblizenie, kazdy sen. Zawładnąłeś moim sercem i władasz nim cały czas. Chwytasz moją rękę. Twój wzrok z nieobecnego i smutnego zamienił się w iskrzący pożądaniem. Popychasz mnie na ścianę. Łączysz swoje usta z moimi. Zaczynasz delikatnie, ale ja pragnę więcej. Próbuję przejąć inicjatywę, dociskając mocniej swoje wargi do twoich. Pragnę tylko i wyłącznie Ciebie. Pragnę Cię, niczym dziecko lizaka, niczym chrześcijanin zbawienia, niczym nastolatka płytę Justina Biebera. Czuje twój język na mojej górnej wardze. Z czegoś lekkiego nasz pocałunek staje się czymś szybkim, namiętnym i mokrym. Bez zaproszenia wpuszczam swój język do twoich ust. Gryziesz mój język i powoli zasysasz. Moje dłonie błądzą po twoim nagim ciele. Zdzierasz wręcz marynarkę i koszulę z mojego torsu. Chwytasz zębami moją górną wargę i przyciągasz do siebie. Tego było za wiele. Nie chcę się tak bawić. Władczo chwytam twoją dłoń i prowadzę nas do sypialni. Teraz jesteś tylko do mojej dyspozycji, księżniczko. Popycham Cię na ścianę pokoju i zaczynam tworzyć. Moje zęby są pędzlem, Twoja skóra jest płótnem. Zatapiam swoje zęby w twojej szyi, by potem przenieść się na obojczyki. Nic nie ukryje tych śladów. Niech wszyscy wiedzą, że tylko Ja mogę cię mieć. Nie wiedząc, co zrobić z rękami, chwytam ręką twojego penisa i wykonuję pierwsze pociągnięcie. “Lou…” ledwo wypowiadasz, jakby coś zabrało ci mowę. Kolejne pociągnięcie. Rozkosz maluje się na twojej twarzy. Kocham ten moment, kiedy czuję twoją skórę na mojej, kiedy niewinne otarcie się zmienia się w coś wielkiego. Przyśpieszam swoje ruchy. Na moich oczach stajesz się jednym, wielkim bałaganem. Kazde pociągniecie przybliza Cię o krok blizej do krawędzi. “Ja..nie chcę..dojść..ja…" przerywasz nagle. "Kochaj się ze mną, Louis.” ton twojego głosu z omotanego przyjemnością zmienia się w pewny siebie. Podoba mi się to. Popycham cię na łóżko. Nakazuję ci się obrócić na brzuch i wypiąć się. Prosisz mnie, żebym doprowadził cię na wyżyny przyjemności. Najchętniej bym cię przywiązał do łóżka i pieprzył, dopóki jedyną rzeczą, jaką będziesz pamiętać, będzie tylko jedno imię, Moje imię. Dziś zasługujesz na lepsze przygotowanie niż “zjadanie” Cię (ang. “eat you out” - ja). Sięgam do komody po lubrykant. Trzeba kiedyś uzupełnić zapasy “sprzętu”. Wyciskam żel na swoją dłoń i rozprowadzam po palcach. Naciskam paznokciem na twoją dziurkę i po chwili zanurzam palec w twoim ciasnym i suchym wnętrzu. Poruszam palcami powoli, bez pośpiechu. “Więcej, Louie…” jęczysz w poduszkę. Dokładam palec środkowy. Ruszam szybciej. Szukam twojego punktu, by w niego uderzyć i doprowadzić Cię na krawędź. Po dołożeniu trzeciego palca trafiam wprost w prostatę. Teraz wiem, gdzie szukać. Jęczysz coraz głośniej i głośniej. No dalej, niech całe osiedle słyszy. Uznaję, że jesteś już wystarczająco rozciągnięty. Obracam cię na plecy. Chcę widzieć twoją twarz. Chcę dzielić się swoją miłością z Tobą. Nachylam się nad Tobą i kieruję swojego członka wprost do twojego wejścia. By cię jeszcze podrażnić, ugniatam ręką twoje jądra. Wiem, jak doprowadzić cię do szczytu w kilkanaście sekund. Prosisz mnie o jedno. “Kochaj mnie”. Ulegam twojej prośbie i po chwili cała moja długość jest juz zanurzona w tobie. Wykonuję ruchy powolne i głębokie. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cię kocham. Niecierpliwisz się. “Kochaj mnie mocniej” dyszysz bezdźwięcznie. Przyśpieszam tempo i już po kilku pchnięciach odnajduję twój czuły punkt. Twoje jęki tylko to potwierdzają. Uderzam tylko w ten jeden punkt. “Lou…o mój bo-AH! Tutaj, tutaj…” symfonia twoich próśb obija się o moje uszy. Obniżam się, żeby móc cię pocałować. Twoje wargi są tak miękkie, aż chciałoby się je całować w każdym momencie życia. Spoglądam głęboko w twoje oczy. Karmelowy kolor twoich tęczówek przeobraził się w odcień hebanowy. Próbujesz mnie zdominować. O nie. Próbuję zgrywać alfę, która tak bardzo dominuje nad swoją omegą, że omega nie może bez swojej alfy żyć. Podnoszę się, by ujrzeć całego Ciebie. Z rozłożonymi nogami, z naznaczoną na fioletowo szyją, z mocno czerwonym członkiem leżącym na twoim brzuchu, z dłońmi zaciśniętymi na kołdrze, z rozkoszą malującą się na twarzy. Definicja piękna. Orgazm pomału obezwładniał nasze ciała. Widzę, że potrzebujesz być na górze, więc obracam nas na łóżku. Kiedy mnie ujeżdżasz, mam wrażenie, że widzę jakiegoś boga. Próbujesz sięgnąć po jointa. Odpowiadam "Nie, nie wolno ci." Wykonujesz moje polecenie. Poruszasz się na mnie tak szybko i tak idealnie. Każdy twój ruch doprowadza mnie coraz bliżej krawędzi. Kładziesz się na mnie, ale nadal poruszasz się na mnie. Wypycham biodra do góry, nabijając się na twoją prostatę. Krzyczysz, jak ci jest dobrze, wręcz zajebiście. Uczucie bycia wypełnionym jest najlepszym uczuciem na świecie. Wypełniam Cię całą moją miłością. W ferworze pożądania krzyczymy nawzajem swoje imiona. Szczyt jest tak niemożliwie blisko. Nie dam rady. Kilka ruchów i twoje wnętrze wypełniam swoim ładunkiem. Prowadzę cię przez mój orgazm, dopóki nie wychodzisz ze mnie i nie ukazujesz mi swojego tyłka i ud ubrudzonych białą mazią. Kładziesz się na brzuch, by lepiej ukazać nieład w dolnych partiach ciała. Schylam się, by scałować mój własny płyn z twoich pośladków. Nie zapominając o udach, schodzę niżej i zostawiam kilka śladów mojej obecności, ze śladami mojego zarostu włącznie. Z ud wytyczam językiem drogę do twojej dziurki. Zostawiam w okolicy kilka całusów. Nawilżam śliną cały pasek dzielący pośladki, by po chwili zagłębić się w twoim wejściu. Wpycham język coraz głębiej. Słyszę, jak dyszysz. Szarpiesz moją głową, bym ruszał językiem szybciej. Czynię, co każesz. “Lou..ja..zar..ja zaraz ja zaraz doj-OHHHHH” orgazm cię ucina. Kołdra staje się mokra. Obracasz się i patrzysz na mnie z satysfakcją. Wyciągasz przed siebie dłonie i przyciągasz mnie do uścisku. Przenoszę cię do łazienki i ładuję cię pod prysznic. Kończymy z drugim orgazmem dzisiaj i czystszymi ciałami. Po tzw. “wieczornej toaletce” idziemy spać. Wtulam się w ciebie i zaciągam się twoim zapachem niczym papierosem. Rano budzę się pierwszy. Spoglądam na ciebie. Wyglądasz tak uroczo, kiedy śpisz. Nie wierzę, że jest mi dane przeżyć resztę życia właśnie z Tobą.  
Kocham Cię, Zayn.

**Author's Note:**

> tu można kamieniować:  
> tumblr: nitrogeniam  
> twitter: theliloclassic  
> ask.fm: misiaczeklovato


End file.
